Demonic angel
by King-of-losers
Summary: "Ran! kau pulang saja duluan! aku ada urusan ..." / "Ah! kau curang! aku juga ingin membunuhnya!"/ Dark!shin , kaishin , yaoi
1. prologue

Demonic angel

Warning: Dark!Shinichi , Kaishin , male!Ran , Shonen-ai

Disclaimer: punyak- *duakk!* #ditendangshinichi … bukan punyaku.. aku hanya pemilik cerita bukan pemilik anime aslinya.. siapa pemilik nya? Silahkan pikir sendiri *pooff!* #diikatkaitoketiang oke..oke.. aku nyerah.. DC and MK are belong to aoyma-sensei

A/n : sekali lagi kuperingatkan.. agar kalian yang tidak suka yaoi diharapkan menyingkir dari hidup saya.. dan kalian yang suka yaoi diharapkan untuk segera me review.. 5 review saja sudah cukup.. tetapi saat di chapie lain mungin aku butuh lebih:p.. be nice to my fanfic!

"_" word

'_' thought

 **Bold** background sound

 _Italic_ flashback

[_] author's word

Underline phone conversation

.

.

.

.

.

Tropical land..

'Di..dia.. heh.. tak kusangka akan bertemu dengannya' pikir Shinichi melihat seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang mengenakan kacamata hitam aneh (?) [vodka] masuk ke gang kecil (?)

"Ran! Kau pulang saja duluan! Aku ada urusan sebentar.. sampai jumpa besok!" kata Shinichi pergi meninggalkan Ran yang melihat nya dengan wajah cemas..

Shinichi's POV

"Mana uang nya?" kata Vodka.. "A-ada disini! Dimana USB [bener gak sih? Udah lupa] itu!" kata seseorang..

'Wah.. penukaran uang..' pikir ku ..

 **Srek..srek..** sebuah suara berjalan berada di belakang ku.. saat ingin menengok.. aku melihat orang lain berjubah hitam tetapi berambut lurus , panjang dan berwarna silver mengangkat kayu [/ tongkat baseball?] (GIN)

"Permainan detektif mu.. akan berakhir disini!" kata Gin mengayunkan kayu ke arah ku..

Secara reflex aku menghindari nya.. "Reflex yang selalu bagus.. angel" kata Gin..

Angel.. itu lah codename ku.. walau pun semua orang mengenalku dengan DETECTIVE OF THE EAST , HEISEI HOLMES.. tapi sebenar nya.. aku adalah seorang pembunuh kelas tinggi..

"Terima kasih.. Gin" kata ku .. "A-angel? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Vodka kaget melihat ku.. "Loh.. tadi aku secara tidak sengaja melihat seseorang berjubah hitam celingukan atau bisa dibilang bertingkah aneh.. aku pun mengikuti nya" ejek ku.. sudah jelas aku mengejek Vodka..

"Vodka.. apa itu benar?" kata Gin.. Vodka hanya diam.. "Sudah sudah.. itu hanya masalah kecil.. tapi yang tadi itu masalah besar.." kata ku. "Yang mana?" kata Vodka…

"Tadi kan kita berada di satu kereta .. di rollercoaster.. kau beruntung ada aku disana .. jika tidak saat ini kau pasti sudah di interogasi para polisi.. dan coba lihat! Apa balasannya? Gin mencoba membunuhku" kata ku , " Aku hanya mengetes reflex mu.." kata Gin membela diri nya

"K-kau kudo shinichi!? " kata orang itu.. 'Oh.. sial..' pikir ku

"Ha! Aku bisa mengancam kalian semua! Salah satu dari kalian adalah sang detektif terkenal!" lanjut nya.

"Wow.. tenang dulu.. bisa kita bicarakan ini? Bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik" kata ku , "Tidak! Ini tidak bisa lagi di perbincangkan!" kata orang itu..

'Seperti nya orang ini tidak bisa di ajak bicara.. baiklah' pikir ku.. "Apa kau yakin? Kita masih bisa berbicara loh.." kata ku.. aku memasang pistol ku dengan peredam suara di belakang ku.. Soundlessly ..

"Asal kan kau mau menuruti perintahku!" kata orang itu.. "Baiklah.." kata ku tersenyum.. pasti orang yang sudah dekat dengan ku akan mundur ketika melihat aku tersenyum.. FAKE . Tapi sayang sekali.. orang ini terlalu naif.. lihat lah senyum senang nya.. akan kuhapus senyum itu..

 **Dziing..** aku menembak nya tepat di kaki kiri.. "Aku menuruti mu.." kata ku menyeringai

"Kau.. kuperintah kan kau untuk berhenti!" perintah nya.. "kau sangat naif.. apa yang barusan kudengar? Kau ingin di bunuh?" kata ku mendekat ke orang itu yang sekarang sedang terjatuh..

"Ukh..k-kau.." orang itu terlihat kesakitan.. "Apa itu? Oh.. kau ingin di bunuh.. dengan senang hati.. asal kau tau.. aku tak akan ragu membunuh mu.. dan bagaimana kau ingin mati? Di bunuh sekarang atau kau mau menderita dahulu lalu kau akan mati dengan bunuh diri?" kata ku mengarahkan pistol ku kea rah dahi nya..

"Angel.. jangan bunuh dia.." kata Gin menarik ku menjauh.. "Tapi Gin! Dia ingin membocorkan nya!" kata ku.. yang tentu tidak terima

Orang itu berusaha berlari menjauh..

"Gin.. kalau aku dibocor kan.. aku pasti diinterogasi para polisi Dan tamat lah riwayat organisasi.. dan ingat! Aku tidak boleh dibunuh.. itu perjanjian ku dengan boss!" kata ku menyeringai..

Gin mengambil pistol ku.. **Dziing..** dan menembak orang itu.. lalu orang itu tewas..

"Ah! Kau curang! Aku juga mau membunuh nya!" kata ku merengek seperti anak kecil [sudah cukup ooc dibagian ini]

"A-aniki.. kenapa kau membunuh nya?" kata Vodka , "Dia hama bagi organisasi" jawab Gin..

Aku mendekat ke jasad orang itu.. dan menendang nya.. "Hey.. bangun lah.. aku belum sempat membunuh mu.. apa kau sudah mati?" lalu aku mengecek nadi nya.. hah.. dia sudah MATI..

"Apa boss sudah tidak sayang dengan ku!? Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak dapat JOB! Terakhir itu saat aku bersama Snaky membunuh KID.. yang membunuh itu kalau tidak salah Snaky deh.. jadi.. hmm.. sudah lama sekali.. aku sampai lupa.. bukan 2 bulan.. waktu aku dengan Snaky itu saat aku berumur 8 tahun.. jadi.. hmm.. sudah 8 tahun? Sudah lah.. aku tidak peduli" kata ku yang tadi nya menghitung-hitung sekarang menyerah [ya ampun.. bikin repot aku aja]

Gin mengembalikan pistol ku.. aku pun memasukannya ke jaket ku.. " Kau tau? Kaito KID telah kembali setelah 8 tahun.. kurasa waktu itu dia telah meleset.." kata Vodka.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku dan Snaky saksi nya! Jelas-jelas dia mati !" Protes ku tidak terima.. " Mungkin yang sekarang itu keluarga nya.. entah siapa.. "

"Kita akan mencari tahu keluarga nya.." kata Gin.. aku dan Vodka mengangguk setuju

 **Kriing..kriing** handphone ku berdering..

"Moshi moshi" kata ku menjawab telpon..

"Shinichi! Kamu dimana!? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa telepon rumah mu tidak di angkat?" Tanya Ran cemas .

"Aku? Tenang saja Ran.. hanya kasus biasa.. kebetulan aku baru mau pulang.. dan jangan menjadi seperti ibu-ibu deh.. inti nya aku baik-baik saja dan.. sampai jumpa besok!" kata ku lalu mematikan telepon..

"Akting mu bagus angel.. hampir setara dengan vermouth" puji Vodka

"Terima kasih , Vodka.. yah.. kurasa aku akan pulang .. sampai jumpa Gin , Vodka" kata ku lalu pergi.

Di kediaman kudo..

 **Kriing..kriing** handphone ku berdering lagi..

"Moshi moshi.. "

"Angel , ini Boss " kata bos

" Oh! Halo bos! Ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini? Apa ada tugas!?" kata ku semangat

"Ya.."

" Serius? Apa itu!?" Kata ku tidak sabar..

"Tugas mu adalah membunuh…"

CONTINUE! BERSAMBUNG!

Bagaimana? Penasaran kah? Review dulu mana.. *bergaya ala preman malak*.. mungkin aku hanya butuh 5 review untuk menyemangati ku..

Review . Fav . = semangat = motivasi = mempercepat update ku!


	2. My white wings

**I'm back everybody!**

 **Maaf ya aku lumayan lama update~**

 **Kali ini, aku telah berusaha sampai semaksimal mungkin!**

 **Oh iya! Kalau kalian mau tau,**

 **Biasanya aku update sabtu / minggu. (pengecualian untuk hari ini)**

 **Thanks untuk kalian yang me-review!**

 **Maaf juga kalau waktu itu aku minta nya maksa!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : (me:It's mine! Ahahahaha! Kaito: it's apa? Tadi aku tidak dengar.. #memegangtongkat) I-it's a-aoyama-s-sensei's.. *go to emo corner***

" **_"** Word

' **_'** Thought

 **Bold** background sound

 _Italic_ flashback , and English word

Underline phone conversation

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tugasmu adalah membunuh…"

"Apa bisa cepat? Aku ngantuk dan aku ingin tau siapa yang aku harus bunuh." kata ku kesal.

"Haha, kau selalu semangat angel. Bunuh Snake , dia akan ada di aksi KID besok."kata boss.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuh Snake? Apa dia punya kesalahan?" kata ku.

"Ya , kesalahan dia adalah karena selalu gagal membunuh KID."

"Hn, jadi saat Snake terbunuh aku yang akan jadi membunuh KID?"kata ku.

"Tidak , akan kuserahkan tugas membunuh KID ke Spider. Bunuh Snake jangan sampai gagal." kata boss lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"Besok ada aksi KID yah? Kok tadi siang Sonoko sama sekali tidak berkicau soal itu? Sudahlah! Besok saja akan kutanyakan kepada dia." Gumam ku lalu pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

Esok hari nya di sekolah

"Hey! Sonoko! Kenapa kemarin kamu tidak bilang kalau nanti malam akan ada aksi KID!"kata ku sesampainya di kelas."Apa urusannya dengan detektif maniak aneh seperti mu?" kata Sonoko.

'Sabar..sabar..dia perempuan Shinichi..dia adalah perempuan..' pikir ku saat merasakan tangan ku gatal ingin membunuhnya."Karena biasanya kau selalu ribut-ribut tentang KID! Seperti 'Aku yakin KID-sama memilih muncul karena ingin bertemu dengan ku!' atau 'Aku ingin KID dan makoto memperebutkan ku!'seperti itu!"kata ku.

"Apaan sih! Hanya saja.. aku merasa Cinta ku dan KID-sama mulai memudar , jarak kami sangat jauh bagaikan matahari dan neptunus! " kata sonoko dengan di dramatisir.

"Tentu saja , KID adalah pencuri yang belum pernah bisa ditangkap." kata Ran. "O-oh..silahkan lanjutkan acara drama mu Sonoko , apa nanti kau akan datang Ran?"kata ku mengabaikan Sonoko yang sedang menangis dengan indah(?)

"Aku tidak bisa , ayah akan kasus nanti malam. Nanti tidak ada yang menjaga rumah"kata Ran , "Kalau sono-.. lupakan. "kata ku saat masih melihat Sonoko yang "menangis".

Saat pulang sekolah.

"Ran! Aku akan pulang duluan! Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang!"kata ku lalu pergi ke rumah.

Saat di rumah. (Maaf ya, author terlalu malas berpanjang-panjang ria)

"Tadaima."kata ku , tunggu aku bicara kepada siapa? Aku kan hanya sendiri di dunia ini.. semua nya.. sudah.. haah..jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian 'ITU'

"Okaeri , Shin-chan."kata seseorang dari ruang tengah. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dan melihat..

"VERMOUTH!" seru ku senang , lalu aku langsung berlari memeluk Vermouth. "Kau sudah besar Shin-chan! Boss bilang kau akan ada tugas! Makanya aku datang! Jika ingin membunuh jangan gunakan identitas asli mu , kau kan detektif terkenal!" kata Vermouth memelukku balik.

"Kamu lebih terkenal! Kan? Vermouth aka Sharon vineyard aka Chris vineyard."kata ku.

"Kau lucu angel , Kau lebih terkenal! Sangat malah! Siapa sangka ? the great detective of the east , heisei holmes ,the high scool detective , dan The savior of the police forces ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh kelas atas ! seperti Gin."kata Vermouth.

"Oke..oke.. aku mengaku kalah. Kau benar! Aku lebih terkenal! Sudah sore nih! Aksi KID itu jam 11 bukan?"kata ku. "Baiklah , kita akan bertemu di poirot café jam 9 oke?"kata Vermouth lalu keluar rumah sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

Aku pun pergi ke kamar dan mengambil pistol juga pedang. "Bawa apa ya? Barang yang perlu digunakan untuk membunuh , I feel sorry for snake."kata ku mengangkat pistol dan pedang.

"Hmm, pistol bisa di sembunyikan di dalam jaket.. pedang juga bisa.. tapi bawa pistol saja ah! Jangan lupa peredam suara." gumam ku lalu menaruh pedang di lemari penyimpanan "barang" dan mengeluarkan peredam suara dan memakaikannya di pistolku. (terlalu banyak 'dan' -_-")

Aku memakai baju formal . Tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman putih tanpa dasi , dan tidak lupa memasukan pistol ke dalam jaket tuxedo-ku. Lalu aku pun keluar dari rumah sunyi , sepi dan suram itu menuju ke aksi dimana KID akan mencuri yaitu di gedung Beika (entah apa nama nya author nggak tau)

Saat dijalan , tanpa sengaja aku menubruk orang lain.

"Ah! M-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!"kata orang yang menabrakku. Aku berdiri lalu membantu orang itu berdiri.."Tidak apa.. itu juga salah ku tidak melihat ke depan"kata ku kepada cewek itu.

'Dia mirip Ran.. kecuali untuk rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan jenis kelaminnya.' pikirku saat melihat perempuan yang mirip Ran.

"Ahoko! Kalau lihat jalan ke depan! Jadi nabrak orang kan!" kata orang yang baru datang.. aku sangat kaget melihat lelaki yang baru saja datang. Dia sangat mirip denganku! Apa dia adalah kembaranku yang sudah lama hilang?

"Tapi kan itu kamu yang mengajak Aoko mengobrol , Bakaito!"kata 'ahoko'. "Kamu yang ingin di ajak mengobrol!"kata 'bakaito'.

"Huh! Jangan panggil Aoko 'Ahoko' di depan orang lain , Bakaito!"kata 'ahoko' ,"kamu juga jangan panggil aku 'bakaito' di depan orang lain!"kata 'bakaito.

"Umm.. apa aku mengganggu kalian?"kata ku , "Ah! Ya ampun! Maafkan Aoko! Nama ku adalah Nakamori Aoko!" kata 'ahoko' atau mungkin Aoko.

"Oh! Anak perempuan nya Nakamori-keibu yah? Salam kenal! Aku Kudo Shinichi!"kata ku mengajaknya bersalaman , tetapi bukan tangan Aoko yang bersalaman dengan ku. Tetapi tangan 'bakaito'.

"Aku Kuroba kaito! Magician extraordinary !"kata 'bakaito' atau mungkin lebih baik kupanggil Kaito.

"Oh iya , apa kau itu adalah detektif yang selalu menyelamatkan kepolisian?" kata Kaito , aku mengangguk "Iya , dan apakah kau adalah anak dari Kuroba Toichi sang pesulap terkenal?"kata ku.' Kuharap bukan , karena jika iya.. pasti kau adalah sang Kaitou KID' pikirku.

"Yup! Aku anak nya! Anak dari Kuroba toichi! Buktinya nama keluarga kami sama! Dan aku menjadi pesulap karena aku kagum dengannya! Dia adalah ayah yang terbaik! Oh iya! Kau kesini karena ingin lihat aksi KID yah?" kata Kaito , aku mengangguk lagi. 'Oh..benarkah? berita bagus' pikir ku menyeringai, tetapi entah kenapa ada sedikit ksedihan di hati ku.

"Tapi ternyata aku terlalu cepat, kurang 5 jam dari sekarang kan, Aksi KID?"kata ku , "Oh!bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kami saja? Sekalian jalan-jalan!"kata Aoko.

"Boleh saja , tapi apa aku tidak mengganggu kencan kalian?"kata ku , aku merasa hati ku perih saat bilang begitu. Tapi , aku tak tau karena apa, jadi kudiamkan.

"Hah!? Kencan!? Dengan Bakaito!? Maaf sekali! Aoko sudah punya pacar!"kata Aoko menyilangkan tangannya. "Dia akan kencan dengan pacarnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hakuba saguru, seorang detektif yang terobsesi dengan jam tangannya."kata Kaito.

"Yup! Aoko ada kencan dengan saguru jam 9! Tapi sebelum itu Aoko ingin melakukan simulasi dengan Bakaito." kata Aoko.

Perasaan lega.. aku menghembuskan nafas.. tunggu , apa?! Aku lega!?"Oh! kebetulan jam 9 nanti aku ada urusan juga.."kata ku baru ingat kalau akan bertemu Vermouth jam 9 nanti.

"Eh!? Jadi nanti aku sendirian? Tidak mau! Aku akan ikut kamu saja , Shin-chan!"kata Kaito ,Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku Shin-chan selain Vermouth!

"Sangat disayangkan, aku juga tidak mau." aku ingin bilang begitu , tapi..

"Mm.. maaf ya , ini pertemuan penting dengan teman lama ku. Takutnya aku terganggu dengan..uuhh.."kata ku , "Dengan kehadiran Bakaito , aku tau dia memang pengganggu." kata Aoko. "Ouch , itu sangat menyakitkan" kata Kaito menyentuh dada nya. (dada kaito maksudnya)

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke café? Masih lama , kan?" usul ku. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

Saat sampai di café.

"Aku pesan black coffee dan pie lemon."pesan ku.

"Aku pesan Jus strawberry dan ..umm.. hanya itu mungkin."kata Aoko.

"Sedang dalam diet?"kata Kaito. "Berisik!" seru Aoko.

"Aku chocolate parfait dengan taburan coklat dan sprinkle! Oh, jangan lupa chocolate cake!"Seru Kaito.

Kami menunggu makanan kami dengan diam. Hingga, aoko memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"Hey, Kudo-san, dimana kamu sekolah?"kata Aoko. "Di Teitan High School dan panggil aku Shinichi, Aoko-san."kata Ku tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku aka-" "Kalau untuk anda, kuroba-san. Lebih baik anda memanggil ku Kudo."potong ku cepat. Aku tersenyum kecil, saat Kaito cemberut.

Akhirnya, pesanan kami datang.

"Baiklah, tinggal 2 jam 20 menit sampai jam 9."kata Aoko menatap jam tangan nya. "Kamu mulai hampir seperti Hakuba, Ahoko."gumam Kaito . "Tentu saja, aku kan paca-" "KYAAA ! DIA MATI!" Teriak seseorang.

"Lady Luck always hate me.. why? Oh, bad question . and, too bad , already knew the answer."Bisikku.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"kata Kaito, "Semua jangan ada yang bergerak ataupun menyentuh mayatnya sampai polisi datang!"Perintahku mengabaikan Kaito.

2 jam kemudian..

"Aoko, kalau kamu benar-benar pacar Hakuba. Kamu harus tahan dengan darah, mayat, karena Hakuba itu kan detektif."kata Kaito menenangkan Aoko. "Aoko tau! Aoko sudah mencoba! Tetapi tetap saja menakutkan!"kata Aoko menangis , saat aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan kasus.

Aku pun teringat akan Ran yang menangis kemarin, padahal dia Lelaki. Tanpa kusadari aku tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan? Apa ada yang lucu?"kata Aoko. "Ran, dia teman masa kecilku, aku ingat dia juga menangis saat ada kasus yang tentu berhubungan dengan darah dan mayat. Padahal dia lelaki! Setiap ingat itu, entah kenapa aku merasa lucu."kata ku jujur.

"Kamu tertawa karena ada yang mati?"kata Aoko aneh. ' _Sometimes_ ' "Bu-bukan! Yang kumaksud itu Ran! Dia yang lucu! Jug-"

 **Kring..kring..** Handphone ku berdering.

"Sebentar."kata ku, lalu aku menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Moshi-moshi?"jawab ku.

"Angel-chan! Ayo ketemu di Poirot sekarang! Atau kamu mau di Colombo?"kata Vermouth di telepon.

"Colombo saja, 5 menit lagi aku kesana."kata ku .

"Aku memakai jaket hitam , dan seperti biasa!" kata Vermouth , lalu dia menutup telepon.

"Siapa itu, shinichi?"kata Kaito , 'Aku tau dia tidak akan mendengarkan aku.' Pikirku . "Teman lama ku, aku akan pergi sekarang, terima kasih sudah mengijinkan ku ikut kalian!"Kata ku lalu pergi.

Di Colombo café .

 **Klining!** Aku menatap kanan kiri.. ah! Itu vermouth!

"Chris!"seru ku. Dia menengok, "Ah! Shin-chan!"seru Vermouth. Kami duduk berhadapan. Lalu, seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan kami.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa? Aku sudah pasti.. Black coffee."Kata ku. "Same here, but with milk."kata Vermouth.

Kami pun berbicara tentang kabar masing-masing.

"Wah, ya ampun! Kita berbicara selama 10 menit! Sisa 5 menit!"kata Vermouth, lalu dia menarikku ke..umm.. toilet. Perempuan.

"Kamu lebih cantik sekarang!"kata Vermouth. 'ugh.. kenapa harus memakai pakaian perempuan? Bulu mata ini mengangu.'pikir ku.

Aku di pakaikan baju sundress hitam selutut , jaket hitam tanpa lengan, Sarung tangan _fingerless_ , sepatu boots sampai lutut, Wig hitam ikal panjang , Topi bertuliskan ' _See you in Hell_.' , make-up , dan kontak lensa berwarna hijau.

" _Shin-chan is adorable!_ "kata Vermouth.

"Okay, aku akan bertemu dengan Snake di _Rooftop_ , ya kan?"kata ku. "Yup, and good luck !"Seru Vermouth. Aku pun keluar dari toilet , dan pergi keluar dari café.

10.05 AM (?)

Sesampainya di gedung, aku melihat-melihat sekitar.. ada Aoko dan Kaito di dekat Nakamori-Keibu. Aku menatap Kaito, dan ternyata.. pandangan kami bertemu! Karena kaget, aku Berlari menuju ke _Rooftop._

Saat sampai, aku mendekat ke ujung gedung.. untuk memperhatikan Indah nya Kota.

"Halo, Ojou-san. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"kata KID yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hmm? Ingin bertemu seseorang,"kata ku dengan suara perempuan. "Dan yang pasti itu bukan kamu." Cepat-cepat kutambahkan saat KID membuka mulut.

"Hey, Angel."kata Snake muncul dari kegelapan. "Snake?"kata KID.

"Hey, snake! Lama tidak berjumpa!"kata ku. "Kenapa kamu memakai samaran?"kata Snake . "Vermouth bilang, jika aku ingin membunuh seseorang , aku harus memakai samaran."kata ku.

"Siapa yang ingin kamu bunuh?"kata KID , "Snake."kata ku polos.

"Apa-!? Kau tiidak boleh membunuhku!"Seru Snake. "Kata siapa kamu tidak boleh dibunuh? Buktinya saja, beberapa jam yang lalu 'ANOKATA' menelpon ku."kata Ku menyeringai.

Snake mengarahkan Pistolnya ke arahku. "Aku tidak boleh mati, aku masih harus menemukan PANDORA!"seru nya lalu menembak ke arahku.

 **DOORR!** Peluru itu meleset dari kepalaku, walaupun hanya beberapa _centimeter_ dari wajahku ini. "A-Aku meleset!?" Seru Snake. "Bukan kamu yang meleset, pistolnya yang salah,"kata ku tersenyum. "Ya, pistolnya salah karena dia ingin menembakku." Lanjut ku tersenyum sadis.

Aku mengeluarkan Pistol dengan tenang dan mengambil peredam suara nya dari sepatu boots ku.

"Mau yang bersuara atau tidak?"Kata ku , **SSHIUUT!** (the background sounds weird, I know) sebuah kartu melesat melewati ku, meleset juga, huh.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku masih disini."kata KID, "Loh, aku lupa masih ada kau, KID-san."kata ku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Snake, tidak ada yang boleh terluka dalam aksi pencurianku."kata KID, "Oh iya, politik ' _No one gets hurt_ 'mu yah, aku lupa, tapi! Itu kan peraturan kamu yang buat, dan hanya untuk mu, jadi aku tidak termasuk ke dalam _Rule_ mu."Kata ku memasang peredam suara.

 **SSHIUUT!** Sebuah kartu melewati ku lagi , dan meleset lagi "Hah, meleset.." aku mendengar KID bergumam seperti itu.

"Mari kita bermain adil, aku hanya akan menembakmu melewati kepala, jadi tidak akan sakit."kata ku, "Kau bercanda!? Masih ada hal yang harus aku urus di dunia!"Seru Snake menembakku, tetapi dia meleset lagi. Aku terus maju mendekati Snake.

 **PSSSHHH….** Terdengar suara kecil, aku menengok dan meihat asap bewarna pink dan KID yang memakai masker.

Aku menyeringai, cara yang bagus untuk membunuh, tapi aku yakin di dalam pikiran KID dia melakukan ini agar aku tidak dapat melihat Snake.

Snake tidak melihatku, dia sibuk menutupi hidung nya, aku tambah menyeringai jika bisa

 **DZZIING..** Peluru itu telah terangsang di Otak Snake, dan Snake tidak bisa teriak kesakitan karena..prosesnya terlalu cepat.

Aku pun pergi ke arah pintu masuk gedung, tapi sebuah tangan menarik ku dan memojokkan aku di antara dinding dan tubuh…KID!? Wajah nya terlihat sangat sangat marah, sangat kesal, di mata nya terdapat kesedian dan amarah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu!?"Seru dia, "Kamu kira aku mau? Melakukan semua ini.. kamu kira aku senang!? Aku terpaksa!" Balasku, "G-gara-gara kau.. aku tidak bisa lagi, mencari tau tentang ayahku!"Seru KID , lalu dia seakan menyesal telah mengatakan itu. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tau siapa kamu, Dan aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."kata ku , poni palsu menutupi mata ku.

"Kau.. sudah tau aku…" dia tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa bertanya apapun tentang ayah mu kepada ku, aku tau segala nya, karena.. aku ada disana waktu Snake membunuh nya."Kata ku mendorong KID untuk mejauh. "Kenapa tidak kamu hentikan dia?"kata KID menatapku dengan pandangan 'kenapa? Kenapa harus ayahku?' pandangan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Di organisasi kami, Siapapun yang berani melawan atau menentang 'ANOKATA' dia akan di hukum, dan kau tau? Siapapun yang Keluar dari Organisasi ataupun tidak bisa melakukan tugas nya dengan benar, harus dibunuh, mau tidak mau harus mati," Jelasku. "Dan sekarang, kau pikir aku senang jika aku kembali ke markas dengan Snake masih berkeliaran , lalu saat itu juga aku dihukum, kau pikir aku senang membunuh orang!?" Tambahku. 'kadang sih iya.' Pikirku, tapi tetap memutuskan berakting agar seperti perempuan.

"Aku.."kata KID , "Aku berada di pihakmu, KID, aku tidak berbohong,"Kata ku membuka pintu masuk gedung.

"Dan mungkin saja aku bisa membantu mu, suatu saat, My White wings." Tambahku lalu menutup pintu gedung nya. Sesampai nya aku di _lobby_ , aku melihat KID yang melancarkan aksi nya.

Lalu, saat dia mengambil berliannya, aku berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat ku. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ku, lalu pergi begitu saja. (sayang sekali~ shin-chan tidak melihat KID yang bengong dan memerah menatap ke arah Shin-chan tadi~)

Sesampai nya aku di rumah, aku membersihkan _make-up_ nya, dan melepas semua pakaian lalu meluncur segera ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai semua, aku tiduran di tempat tidur dengan tersenyum.

'Kira-kira besok akan ada kejadian apa ya?'

Jadi, begini para reader ku yang setia yang kuhormati, kusayangi, kucintai.. kemarin-kemarin aku tidak bisa update akibat otakku yang kekurangan inspirasi, dan jiwa ku yang.. malas. Dan bukan hanya itu! Laptop ini, kalau kalian mau tau itu adalah laptop orangtua ku, dan sering dibawa ke kantor, jadi maafkan saya yang telah berdosa ini.. saya tidak ingin kehilangan kalian para reader.. *hiks..hiks..**pundung di pojokan*

Shinichi: um, jadi.. begitu, aruma-chan itu penulis amatir yang bertingkah dia seakan jago, professional padahal dia sama sekali bukan, jadi tolong dimaklumi oke?

Kaito: ya! Aruma-chan itu anak yang pemalas, jadi tolong, maklumi dia

Me: hiks.. aku dengar itu! Huwaaaa! Aku memang malas, karena itu aku masih sendiri ..

Shinichi: um, maaf, tapi di kertas script ini aku disuruh membaca ..'demi kebaikan aruma-chan yang keren nan cakep ini, juga demi kalian yang ingin terus membaca, tolong berikan 5 review dan beberapa favorite, kalau bisa follow' uh, yah, itu

Kaito: aku kira itu bagianku, jadi! Reader , jika ada yang kesal ataupun marah karena aruma-chan terlalu lama update, mohon jangan di lempar kayu, karena jika melempar kayu itu kurang sakit, lempar saja baja ataupun besi.

Me: uwaaah! Kai-chan! Kau suruh mereka apa!? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada banyak pedang , tombak , pisau- eeiittss! Terbang ke arahku!?

Kaito: Mohon dimaklumi saja jika aruma-chan update nya lama! Dan dimohon untuk bersabar saja! *memeluk shinichi dan pindah dimensi ke fanfic orang*

Me:AAAAHHHH! Maafkan aku! Aku minta maaf! Is it too late now to say I'm sorry~ AAHH! Jangan kamu lemparkan Kucing! Kasihan, mending buat aku saja, jangan dilempar.

Reader: SERBU! PASUKAN!

Me: AAAAAHHHHH! *lari seperti jack sparrow* JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! INI ADALAH PESAN-PESAN TERAKHIR KU! Ya kan siapa tau nanti aku terselengkat kaki gajah dan-

Reader: jangan banyak bacot! Hajaar! Siapa suruh kelamaan update! Udah tahun berapa nieeh!?

Me: aruma's out! Peace! Damai!

Meanwhile, Kaito dan Shinichi malah masuk ke ruang hotel, dan melakukan adegan panas-panas..

Yaitu minum cokelat , dan kopi panas di suhu ruangan yang panas akibat Listrik mati karena belum bayar

(hayo… pada mikir apaan? Jujur..)

 **.kaito** ( p.s : sorry aku banyak bacot, kelakuan aku di dunia asli juga gitu, banyak bacot.)


End file.
